


Telepathetic

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles is a Teacher, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Other, Short & Sweet, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the prompt: Imagine Person A trying to figure out how to tell Person B that they’ve been mispronouncing “telepathic” as “telepathetic” their whole life. Bonus: B does so by jokingly saying A is “telepathetic.” Because Charles was the first character that came to mind as soon as I read this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to clear up that:  
> 1\. This was made to make fun of anyone with Dyslexia (my dad & one of my best friends are Dyslexic so)  
> 2\. I think Dyslexia can affect how you read words and interpret them (obviously) but I'm not sure if you'd be able to read a word wrong for years on end (like in this story) so just take this plot with a grain of salt in that department.  
> 3\. This isn't really romantic or anything since I really wrote it with a mentor Charles in mind lmao
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway please enjoy & sorry for any mistakes!

Charles liked to think that he spent a majority of his time with some of the brightest young minds in the world. He saw the capability in every student in addition to each extraordinary ability. That being said every once in awhile he'd discover a student was lacking in an area and he would make it a personal mission to help them improve.   

You were one of these students. A mutant with extraordinary abilities but with the smallest of downfalls. You happened to be a dyslexic, which wouldn't have been such a big deal if it weren't for the fact no one had bothered to correct you earlier on certain literary pronunciations. Thus leading to his current predicament.  

"You know I still can't believe you're telepathetic Charles, I mean how interesting is that," you said sitting across from him in his office. "I mean I imagine it's not the most comfortable of mutations, though, it must have been pretty frightening when it first developed".   

Charles couldn't believe it at first, of all the words you would have grown up grossly mispronouncing it just so happened to be the one that so directly applied to him. "Yes, well, when my mutation first developed I thought I was going crazy... I had no idea I was hearing the thoughts of people other than myself. As a child, if you had told me about mutants I never would have believed you." Charles smiled but in the back of his mind found himself thinking of ways to correct your pronunciation without insulting you or making you embarrassed. He figured neither would be good for pursuing a positive teacher-student relationship.   

"I know a lot of students that have telekinesis but I think you're the only mutant I know that's telepathetic-" you said offhandedly. Charles continued to smile, attempting not to let on that anything was wrong. Maybe he should just not say anything? If you had done alright mispronouncing this word your whole life then who was he to correct you? Charles internally sighed knowing that if he was to let this slide he would have to be utterly spineless. He was doing it for your benefit after all.   

"-actually I might have lied about that I think Jean may be a bit telepathetic actually-" Charles mentally summed up all his dignity as an educator. He figured he could do it like a band-aid, quickly, and make the relief (of learning) that much sweeter.  

"Actually, (Y/N) my dear I have something I need to ask you" Charles could already feel himself losing his edge   

"Oh okay sure what is it?" You asked completely oblivious to Charles inner torment  

"… You are aware that... the word for my mutation is in fact pronounced Tele-PATH-ic rather than Tele-Path-etic" As soon as the statement left his mouth Charles regretted it. _Had he sounded too condescending? Too egotistical-_  

"Wow, really? Dude, I had no idea" You looked at him for a moment before you started laughing "That's actually really funny now that you mention it. Telepathic huh? I guess that makes more sense. I mean I never really got why they'd want to preface your mutation with a word like pathetic but I thought it was best just not to question it." You continued to crack up and Charles had never felt so confused in his life  

"You mean to say this doesn't at all upset you? The fact that you've pronounced a word utterly wrong for a majority of your life?" He peered at you from the other side of his desk. He was thankful for your underreaction but still, he'd expected a lot more.  

"I mean what else can I really say? I'm dyslexic, in all honesty, I'm surprised this doesn't happen on a more regular basis." Charles sighed but was happy and warm at the prospect you wouldn't stop coming to his office for help with school work because you'd been horrendously embarrassed. That you wouldn't reject him as a mentor in your life.   

"Hm, you may have been right in a sense though my young friend"   

"How so?"  

"I really am a little bit Telepathetic" 


End file.
